Not Alone
by FluffMistress-And-SilverWolf
Summary: A stormy night. A scared T.K. What unfolds from this mix of subjects and events? FLUFF! And no, this is not a MattTakeru thing. 9.9 Please review! First ficceh!


SilverWolf: Hi! I'm writing myself a fluffy lil ficlet for fluffy! She's been sick lately, so I gotta make her feel better! n.n –patpats-

Fluffmistress: Don't..touch..me…-twitches-

Silverwolf: Not touching! n.n; -backs off and laughs nervously-

Fluffmistress: Er..right. She doesn't own digimon, cause If she did, she wouldn't have it for long..XD Cause I'd steal it!

* * *

…_CRASH!…_

A small gasp escaped T.K.'s throat as he pulled the covers over his head, peeking out into the dark room. Monsterous shadows lurked all over the place, seeming to writhe and jerk in the darkness, dancing along the walls. Everytime the lightning flashed, the shadows grew worse..poor T.K was scared out of his wits..The room seemed unwelcoming as he sat by himself, feeling small and alone in the middle of his bed with the covers pulled tightly over his head and shoulders. Things seemed to move from the corners of his eyes, but when he turned to look, they were gone..the secrets from the dark that longed to reach out and hurt him. He knew they were there, just waiting until he let his guard down to strike..

He jumped as another crash of lightning filled the room with it's blinding and eerie light, a low and terribly loud roll of thunder following not far behind, sounding like a hideous roar from a monster..a monster coming to get _him_. Was he really alone? Or could he make a quick run through the dark and silent house to his older brother's room? Is that when the shadows would strike him, when he was out of the safe confines of his bed? His eyes closed tightly at the thought. No..he had to be strong..strong like Matt. Takeing a deep breath, and throwing all cautions to the winds, he leaped off his bed with his blanket, tearing through the hall down to Matt's room, tiny feet thudding over the floor in a frantic run. He darted into the room, looking all around him to make sure the shadows hadn't followed..nope..he'd been quick enough to escape.

But the room looked unfamiliar in the dark…all of the stuff scattered about the ground in a chaotic mess, guitar pages and posters littering the floor in shreds and week-old dirty laundry hanging off of the desk chair and covereing the carpet from view..Various junk was also guilty of the floor-covering, things he wasn't able to identify laying around..He stepped over a few objects, shuddering as he crossed an old sweater, scared the article of clothing would spring to life and grab him in it's attempt to drag him into darkness. After a seemingly long and fearful trip, he made it to his brother's bedside, standing there shakily. Should he wake his older brother? Would he be mad? Would he call him a baby for being scared of the thunder? Of the darkness? Of the eerie lightning? Shaking his head, he decided that Matt wouldn't do anything like that..

"…matt?.."

"……Matt?"

"…._Matt!_" He hissed, hopeing he didn't sound too frightened. Matt awoke with a start, groggily raising himself onto his elbows to look at his younger brother. "Huh? What's wrong TK?" he asked, frowning a little. His head turned to the window as another crash resounded through the otherwise empty and silent house. "..oh.." he said, blinking as he slowly became alert. He looked back to TK questioningly, waiting for him to actually say something.

TK frowned..he didn't think it'd be this hard! There was no way to say it without sounding like a complete wimp… "Uh…The.…the lightning..scared me.." he finally said, sighing. _Yeah…real smooth…made ya sound all big and brave there, TK.. _He thought grudgeingly. Matt stayed silent for a minute, before chuckling. "It's alright TK..I was scared of it too when I was your age..But you have to learn that all it really is,…well..it's just a loud sound and some light..it's peobably just the darkness that's scaring you.." he whispered, giving him a small smile. "And you have every right to be scared of it..even I'm afraid of it sometimes!" he said, his eyes widening for emphasis..he wasn't lieing, either..

TK gasped, for the second time that night. "Really?" he asked, not able to believe that even his older brother was sometimes scared of the dark.. "Yep…." Matt said, nodding. TK smiled a little..he felt slightly better, but jumped again as another crash of thunder shook the house. Matt's small smile widened. "I guess you can sleep in here tonight…" he said, scooting over a little to make room for his little brother. TK, feeling very much relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep in the dark, quickly climbed into the bed, making himself comfortable. Matt just grinned and shook his head, before slowly starting to slip back into the land of dreams. But before he made it, a small voice interrupted him.

"..Matt?" TK asked, turning over to face matt. Matt cracked an eye open. "Hm?" he asked quietly. It was silent for a few minutes..before.. "..Thanks big brother…" was heard, in a very tired voice. Matt allowed himself to smile; a real smile. "No problem. TK…" he said quietly, and the rest of the night, even the darkness and thunder couldn't scare the younger brother, because he knew, that even in the smallest situations, Matt was always there to care for him and keep him safe.

* * *

SilverWolf: Awwww! n.n I'm so happy I made this!

FluffMistress: o.o Must..not..surrender…to…fluff!

Silverwolf: u.u Grump.

FluffMistress: Aaaaahhh! –surrenders- I was waiting on one of these! T.T

Silverwolf: Mwahaaa! Review people! And maybe the ol' fluffy can get her good spirit back!


End file.
